For The Sake Of An Angel
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'All his life Sam had always been taught that monsters were bad and hunters were heroes' And he had believed it... until he met Lucifer. Set from season 5 through to mid season 11. Implied Samifer.


**This was inspired by a line of dialogue from the Doctor Who episode Girl In The Fireplace; '** **One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel'. I thought it fitted perfectly with Samifer. Sadly, I don't own any rights to Supernatural (or Doctor Who, for that matter). Enjoy!**

All his life Sam had always been taught that monsters were bad and hunters were heroes. And for the majority of his life, he had believed it. His father and his brother were both so adamant about it, so who was he to disagree? But then something changed. It was slow at first; just a small, bubbling doubt at what he had always been taught as the 'what ifs' danced around in his head. What if they just wanted to live peaceful lives? What if they weren't hurting anyone? What if all they needed was to be forgiven? The doubt grew steadily and he felt himself become detached from the views the rest of his family shared. That's why he had to leave; he wasn't just running from his life as a hunter, he was running from his family. Even when he was violently pulled back into the hunting life, he couldn't shake that feeling of doubt. It grew steadily within him but he had managed to push it to the back of his mind. Until his eyes fell upon Lucifer...

He knew he shouldn't trust the angel or believe a single word he said to him. But as he listened to Lucifer talk and watched him walk around him, he couldn't help but think that the stories of 'The Devil' he had been fed as a child didn't quite fit with what he saw in front of him. Yes, Lucifer was ruthless and he did not care for the survival of the human race. But, as far as Sam could see, he wasn't evil. He loved God and his siblings more than anything and for that, he had been punished. And as much as Sam tried to stop himself, he found that he was beginning to understand Lucifer. Both of them had been brought up as soldiers by their fathers and neither of them had wanted the life that had been given to them. They had both yearned for freedom and had been punished for it.

Despite both his internal and verbal protests, he knew they had been created for one another. There was something unbreakable that connected them together. Yet the force of this bond only truly hit him after he allowed Lucifer into his body. He said yes to being his vessel and hardly 5 seconds later he felt Lucifer's presence pour over him. His grace mixed with Sam's soul and suddenly Sam realised what being truly complete felt like. He knew that allowing Lucifer permission to take over his body would not end well, but for those few small seconds when they were completely one with each other there was no doubt in Sam's mind about how right it all seemed. He felt everything Lucifer felt- the hurt, the pain, the pure and burning anger, yet also the longing to simply be accepted. As he spoke with Michael and begged him to just walk away, Sam became overwhelmed with the emotions hidden behind Lucifer's words. Even when he had to watch helplessly as Lucifer used his body to hurt his own brother, he still felt the connection between them no matter how much he wanted to deny it. But, to his surprise, Lucifer seemed to feel it too. The angel who hated humans and was even cast from heaven and rejected by his family for it, felt complete with nothing other than one of the creatures he so despised; the one human who had been created solely for him. Even when Sam managed to take control back for the briefest of moments and Michael pushed all of them down into the cage, somehow Sam felt almost safe knowing that Lucifer was with him.

As soon as Sam woke up in the cage, all he could hear was shouting. His head ached and all he could see were blurred figures in the darkness as he opened his eyes. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but froze when the two figures snapped their heads towards him.

"It's all his fault!" one of the figures Sam now recognised as Michael yelled. Suddenly, the archangel lunged towards him and Sam instinctively crossed his arms in front of his face and braced himself. But he never felt impact. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Lucifer standing in front of him. His arms were spread out in a defensive stance, stopping Michael from reaching him.

"You will not touch him" Lucifer practically growled at his brother.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way!" Michael glared, trying to get past Lucifer.

"I will personally tear you to pieces, atom by atom, if you so much as lay a hand on Sam Winchester," Lucifer said in an angrily quiet voice. Michael seemed as surprised as Sam at Lucifer's actions but he eventually gave in, sighed to himself and walked over to the other corner. Once he was far enough away, Lucifer turned around and offered out his hand to Sam who took it and pulled himself up.

"Um, thanks" Sam half smiled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Lucifer huffed and said nothing, but Sam noticed he refused to be more than a few feet away from him and he kept glancing over at Michael every time he moved. Considering they were supposed to be in one of darkest pits of Hell, Sam looked around the cage and saw there was nothing- just walls of stone and metal bars.

"That's exactly why it's the worst part of Hell," Lucifer told him testily when Sam asked him about it. And, as what Sam assumed were days went by, he started to realise what Lucifer meant by that. There really was nothing, just walls of stone and metal bars. Nothing but the souls of himself and his half-brother and two very angry archangels. Weeks became months, months became years, and then time seemed to slip away altogether. Pain itself wove its way into Sam's very existence and yet, through it all, there was one thing he always noticed- Lucifer never stopped trying to protect him. He and Michael fought constantly but any time Michael turned on Sam, Lucifer did everything in his restricted power to stop him, even if that meant getting himself hurt in the process. The pain became almost too much to bear and Sam began losing his grip on reality altogether, but he was always pushed back from the edge every time Lucifer pulled Michael away.

Then something unexplainable happened. Sam felt himself beginning to fade out of the cage, as though something was pulling him out. He was finally free of this hell and yet, when Lucifer tried to pull him back, Sam found himself reaching out towards him. He knew he couldn't bear to stay in that cage for a moment longer but there was something within him that refused to let him be parted from the angel. Maybe it was because he had protected him as much as he could all this time and Sam felt he was indebted to him. Maybe it was because traces of Lucifer's grace were still tangled with his soul, just like parts of his soul remained with Lucifer. But no matter how hard either of them tried, Sam was pulled from the cage and returned to his body. And Lucifer was again left with nothing.

For a long time, it stayed that way- Sam was topside and Lucifer was trapped in his cage, the two of them unable to reach each other. Then the Darkness was unleashed upon the Earth. Even from where he was, so far away from anything else in creation, Lucifer could sense her presence. Then suddenly his mind was filled with nothing but Sam's voice. He was calling out, desperate for help. The connection was weak and it took all of Lucifer's power to focus on it, but his grace and Sam's soul were still tied together by a thin thread. It took a while but eventually, Lucifer managed to use that thread to send a reply to Sam. As time passed, Lucifer could feel the power of the Darkness growing. Yet the connection between himself and Sam also seemed to strengthen, as though the grace in Sam's body was calling out to him just like the parts of Sam's soul inside him called out to Sam. And he wasn't the only one to notice.

Sam was beginning to realise what that familiar feeling meant as it coursed through his very being. The bond between him and Lucifer which he thought had broken a long time ago was coming back. But had it never really left? Had Sam buried it under denial and fear all this time? He knew Amara's powers were growing day by day and he knew what he would eventually have to do to stop her. But no matter what happened next, however dangerous the path ahead of him was, he knew he could make it through just to see Lucifer again. He could tolerate a world of demons and monsters for the sake of an angel; his angel.


End file.
